(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a hybrid integrated circuit device comprising, in combination, a semiconductor integrated circuit element and one or more resistors.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
In a prior art hybrid device comprising active elements such as transistors and passive elements such as resistors, first, film resistors are printed on a printed board and then transistor elements and the like are bonded by soldering to the same board.
In recent years, active elements have been manufactured as semiconductor integrated circuit elements and, simultaneously, the printed board has been made of ceramic material so as to enhance the reliability of the hydrid integrated circuit device. In addition, the semiconductor integrated circuit element is housed in a ceramic package. In this case, the semiconductor integrated circuit element displays increased integration density and, accordingly, an increased number of connection terminals and a multilayer ceramic package having complex conductive layers is made.
In the above-mentioned prior art, however, since film resistors are formed on the printed board, the device is large in size, and, in addition, testing cannot be carried out on only the package (including the semiconductor integrated circuit element) without the printed board.
On the other hand, due to the development of such a semiconductor integrated circuit element used for a hybrid device, the resistance value of film resistors connected to the semiconductor circuit element cannot be fixed, and, accordingly, function trimming is desired in order to obtain the optimum resistance value of the film resistors. However, it is difficult to carry out such function trimming on the film resistors formed in the board on which, in this case, the package including the semiconductor integrated circuit element must be mounted.